In A Perfect World
by C.C. Baptiste
Summary: What would happen if Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan got together and it didn't work out?
1. In The Lap Of Innocence

**A/N: It's been a while since I've been here...Sorry Folks, life kinda got in the way. Anyway, here is a completed story... something I've been working on for a few weeks now...I hope you enjoy! ~C.C.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters nor the companies associated with the program.**

**

* * *

**

**In A Perfect World..**

**Chapter 1: In the Lap of Innocence.**

_******Quantico, VA**_

_******August, 2014**_

**_...___****It seems that lying to children is not beneficial. especially when they already know what's in our hearts...**

She had always been curious. That's what made her so beautiful, the fact that she was curious. She had to be in the know. She needed to know why things worked and didn't work. Where did babies come from? Why did she have two daddies and one mommy? Why couldn't she have two mommies? And most importantly why she looked like one daddy and not the other?

Those were the questions that he had to answer and very carefully he always gave her the most honest answers ever. Yet, there were some questions he just couldn't or rather wouldn't answer. Specifically the one on why Mommy and Daddy didn't work. He had thought about it long and hard and it was clear that to him that he was the reason why his relationship didn't work. He loved her and he still loved her, but there were certain things he just couldn't do, that he just wouldn't do and by the time their daughter was born, they were both seeing other people. And they were happier, with each other and with their lives, but that was something he just simply couldn't tell their baby girl.

He still loved the mother of his child. Loved her as much as a man needed air, but alas, she was married and living with another man. And he had accepted that, he just didn't realize how much he loved her until he was tucking his daughter in and she asked the proverbial question.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Yana?" He responded as he pulled the covers back around her.

"Do you love, Mommy?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, I do. I'll always love your mother."

"Even if she doesn't love you anymore?"

He paused before answering. "Yes, even if she doesn't love me anymore."

"Good." She smiled as she snuggled into her blankets. "Love you, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead before rising. "Love you too, Yana."

As he rose from her bed and hit the switch it never dawned on him that her mother would stop loving him, because it was very clear to him that he would always love her. She had given him the one thing that he had never imagined having, a child. And he had the pleasure of watching his daughter grow inside of her. Of watching her hips spread, her breast swell and her sex drive increase and even though they weren't together, he still put it down.

But there was something in Yana's question that bothered him. Did she not love him, anymore? Because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she ever called, he most definitely would come running.

* * *

**A/N 2: So, I saw some of the omments and I didn't realize that my page breaks were taken away, so I decided to revamp this... Thanks so much for the comments!**

**C.C.**


	2. Mama's Baby, Daddy's Maybe

**Chapter 2: Mama's Baby, Daddy's Maybe**

**_October 2014_**

**_Quantico, VA_**

**_FBI Headquarter's Office of Derek Morgan_**

**_...If I had the opportunity to give her a part of myself, I would. Only if she was truthfully mine..._**

"I want another, baby."

He looked up from his coffee and smiled. "Wow, that's awesome, baby."

She twiddled with her fingers as she said the next part, "With you."

His eyebrow lifted as he stared at her. "Come again."

"I want to have your baby."

He looked at her a long time, "Don't you have a husband?"

Her head cocked to the side. "He can't have kids."

"So, why don't you adopt?"

She met his gaze, "Because I _want_ to have a baby."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

He paused and stared at her, knowing that if he had fathered this child, that he would want to be there for every single moment. He stood slowly, leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking away.

"I'm going to have to decline, thanks." He said as he finished off his coffee.


	3. Where I Want To Be

**Chapter 3: Where I Wanna Be**

_**October 2014,**_

_**Home of Penelope Garcia- Lynch**_

_**Quantico, VA**_

_**...But when you love someone, you just don't treat them bad, oh how I feel so sad, now that I want to leave...**_

It is in the quiet of the night when she can still feel him. As she lies beside her husband she feels another man touching her, when she makes love to her husband, it is another man that brings her to completion and when they fight, it is always HIM that she seeks for solace.

She wants out, but knows that she just can't leave. She tried it when Yana was at her father's. She didn't have to think about where to run. She knew that with him she could buy a couple of days, but somehow she always backed down. She thought about how easy it was to leave him, how easy it was to walk away from their relationship, and now she couldn't walk away from the husband, who wasn't half the man her ex-lover was. This was horrible, this was bad. It was inanely stupid.

* * *

**Quote from: Donell Jones, Where I Wanna Be, LaFace Records LLC, 1999**


	4. Hey Lover

**Chapter 4: Hey Lover**

_**November 2014,**_

_**Quantico, VA**_

_**Home of Derek Morgan**_

_**...I gotta take you from your man, that's my mission, If his love is real he gotta handle competition...**_

Her nipples were hard and as he suckled them, he realized that this was the worst thing that he could be doing and yet he didn't give a damn. Sex between them was always spectacular and now that they were sneaking around, it was even better. He agreed to help her and it seemed that she was trying her damndest to get pregnant, not that he minded, because he had agreed to it, but it just bothered him that she was married.

_Married_. He pulled away from her and she groaned. She was on her back, wide open, looking like the fierce sex kitten that she was and he knew that he couldn't do this with her again.

"Does he know?"

She looked up at him flustered. "What?"

"Does he know that you want a baby?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat up, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes, he knows."

"Does he know about us?"

She was silent, too silent. She shook her head as the tears filled her eyes. He closed his eyes and groaned. He wanted answers, but most importantly he wanted to maker he feel whole. He pushed her on her back as he tasted her again. This was going to be the last time, they both knew that, but as he sunk into her flesh a part of him knew that this was a lie, too.

**

* * *

Quotes from LL Cool J ft. Boys II Men- Hey Lover, Def Jam Records 1995**


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

_**December 2014**_

_**Home of Penelope Garcia-Lynch**_

_**...I have never lied to my child, nor will I ever have to, because honesty is the best policy...**_

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby." She said as she braided her daughter's hair.

"Do you love Daddy?"

She simply smiled, "Of course."

She was silent for a moment. "Mommy do you love_ my_ Daddy?"

"Yes, I'll always love him. He gave me you."

"Even if he doesn't love you anymore?

Without hesitation she answered, "Yes, even if he doesn't love me anymore."

* * *

**January 2015**

_**Camden Gardens**_

_**Alexandria, VA**_

_**...I'm just confessing about the things I did, I might as well come clean, now what you feel about that baby...I'm just guessing that you're through with me, cause I just came clean, what you feel about that...**_

"I think we should give each other space." She said as she looked out at the water.

They had met at the park at their usual spot. They both stood next to each other and as the words left her mouth he had felt less than. He kissed her forehead before running his fingers through her hair.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

She tilted her head back and stared up into his eyes. "Ten weeks."

"Ten weeks?" He stepped back from her and gave her the once over. "Wow."

"That's what Dr. Turner said," She replied with a soft smile. "That it was indeed a miracle."

There was an awkward pause, "What did he say?"

She didn't respond immediately. She just glanced out at the stream. When she finally turned to face him, tears welled in her eyes.

"I think that, maybe you should take the job offer in New York. It gives everybody a fresh new start."

"And Yana?"

She blinked back the tears, "I can offer her what you can't."

"And exactly what is that?"

"A warm loving home and stability."

His eyes hardened as he stared at her. "You saying that I can't take care of my daughter?"

"No." She said as she ran fingers through her hair. " I'm saying that you live a dangerous lifestyle and you have a seriously dangerous job. You keep odd hours and that's not productive to child-rearing."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you slept with me."

She recoiled back as if she had been struck. She knew better, but she had pushed the wrong button. She knew that he would do anything for their little girl, even sell his soul to the devil.

"I don't regret what shared, what we created-" She began again, but he cut her off.

"You just regret that it was me."

She didn't respond, she just stared at him with open pleading eyes. He looked out at the lake and sighed.

"Push the transfer through." He replied before slipping away.

* * *

**Second Quote: Destiny's Child- Confessions, Columbia Records, 1998**


	6. My Girl

**Chapter 6: My Girl**

**_May 2015_**

**_Home of Penelope Garcia-Lynch_**

**_Quantico, Virginia_**

**_...I have traveled the world and still I always find myself coming back to you and my baby..._**

On her fifth birthday, Yana kneeled on the chair and blew out the five beautiful candles on her large cupcake and smiled.

"Did you make a wish?" her mother asked.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

The smile left her face as she looked at the chocolate cake, "For _my_ Daddy to be here."

Her mother's smile faltered as she looked down at her little girl. "He'd have been here if he could, you know Daddy had to work."

Yana glanced up and nodded her head. "I know."

The knock on the door saved her from her mother's explanation. She hopped down from the chair and ran to open the door before she could be stopped. She flung the door open to find herself staring down at a puppy. She smiled as she bent down to pet the dog.

"Happy Birthday, Iyana."

"Daddy!" She launched herself towards her father who was squatted next to the dog. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you to, Yana." He said as he picked her up. "Let's get you and li'l buddy inside, huh?"

"Okay."

He carried the two of them inside and put them down. Yana took her dog in the living room to play; leaving the two adults alone.

"When's the party?" He asked her as he glanced at the cupcake.

"This weekend, Yana and ten of her closest friends will be having a Super Sweet Kindergarten party right here."

"So did you pick a name, yet?" He asked as he looked poignantly at her swollen belly.

"Dylan. We agreed on Dylan."

He flinched slightly, "So, it's a boy?"

"We don't know."

"Interesting." He replied as he looked away from her to Iyana.

She stared at him momentarily before clearing her throat. "I don't know how to say this…"

"Then don't."

She looked down at her hand and sighed. " Kevin'll be home soon."

He glanced at her before he gave her a half smile. " Say no more. Yana baby, Daddy's gotta go, Muppet."

"Aw, Daddy." Yana said as he went around the couch to give her a hug and a kiss.

"I know baby, maybe next time I'll take you out to dinner."

"Kay, Daddy." She replied as she kissed his cheek.

"You be good for your Mom and Dad, okay."

She gave him a weird look and smiled. "Okay, Daddy."

He put her down and headed towards the door, "Take care of my Muppet."

"Always."

He reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope. "Happy Birthday, Penelope."

He kissed her forehead before disappearing out the door.


	7. Butterflies

**Chapter 7: Butterflies**

_**May 2015**_

_**Home of Penelope Garcia-Lynch**_

_**...Blindly I imagined I could keep you under glass, Now I understand to hold you, I must open up my hands and watch you rise...**_

She sat quietly sipping on her tea as she listened to Iyana tell her husband about the puppy that Derek had brought for her. She had looked through the contents of the envelope and she had never felt as low as she did now. For the past five months, she and Derek had been embroiled in a huge custody battle. They both wanted the little girl that shared their DNA and yet Penelope had a family and stability to offer her. Derek's job was a dangerous one, with no guarantee that he would make it back alive and Penelope had use that to her advantage.

Yet, as she sat there looking at everything, her tears swelling in her eyes, she knew that she was wrong for asking him to give up the one important person in his life. She slid the contents back in the envelope and sighed. She was going to burn in hell for this, she just knew it.

"What was he doing here?" Kevin asked as he walked into the kitchen

Penelope looked up from her tea holding the envelope in her hands, "Giving Dylan and Iyana, one daddy, instead of two."

Kevin smiled softly, "Well, we're on our way to being one big happy family."

Penelope shook her head and sighed. "How, do I tell her, that her Daddy isn't coming around anymore."

"Penny, her Daddy's right here. That's what we agreed on. That when Derek signed over his rights, Iyana would be mine."

"Kevin, it's not that simple."

Kevin grabbed Penelope's face and smiled, "Yes, it is."

* * *

**_August 2010_**

**_Quantico Naval Hospital_**

**_Birth of Riley Michael and Dylan Michelle Lynch_**

**_...I can't pretend these tears, Aren't overflowing steadily, I can't prevent this hurt , From almost overtaking me, But I will stand and say Goodbye..._**

Iyana sat on the side of the bed and looked down at her baby brother, Riley, and her sister Dylan. A small smile crossed her face as she looked at her baby sister.

"Mommy she looks like me!" Iyana squealed in delight as she ran her fingers over her little sister's hand.

Penelope smiled as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. If there was one thing that Derek Morgan did well, she would admit that the man made some beautiful babies. She closed her eyes and imagined Derek there holding their babies, the same way he did when Iyana was born. She remembered it like yesterday, the love than shone in his eyes was one that was undeniable. He had thanked her profusely and in return she had taken his blessings from him.

Penelope opened her watery eyes and spoke softly, "Yes, she does."

"I can't wait to tell Daddy," Iyana replied her excitement bubbling over.

Penelope's eyes met Kevin's who was softly stroking Riley's head. It was now or never that she'd tell her. Penelope swallowed before she looked back at her daughter.

"Yeah, about that, Muppet."

* * *

**Quotes from: Mariah Carey's Butterfly, Sony BMG Music, 1997**


	8. Flesh Of My Flesh

**Chapter 8: Flesh of my Flesh**

_**February, 2018**_

_**Children's Hospital**_

_**Richmond, VA**_

_**...He is flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood and I shall protect him everyday of my life...**_

The waiting room doors opened and Derek walked in followed by his mother, Fran and his sisters Desiree and Sarah. He didn't stop until he made it to pediatrics ICU. In the hallway of the floor, Derek watched as Penelope rocked a fussy Dylan in her arms. He moved towards her only to be intercepted by Kevin.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked, his eyes narrowing at him.

Derek didn't even respond to Kevin, he pushed past him and went directly to Penelope. Kevin turned to follow, but was stopped by in his tracks by Spencer Reid.

"This isn't about you, Penelope or Derek, this is about Riley and if he can save him, then let him do what he can."

Kevin stared at Spencer for a long moment. "He has no right to be here."

"Are you really willing to sacrifice a child, just so you can have the upper hand?"

* * *

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

Penelope turned and damned near swooned at the sight of Derek Morgan. It had been two years since she seen him and now that he stood in front of her, she didn't know how to respond. So she stood there, trying to figure out what to say as she rocked her daughter back and forth.

"Penelope?"

She stammered across her words. "Wh..Wha..What are you doing here Derek?"

"J.J. called me. What's going on?"

Penelope looked perplexed as she continued rocking Dylan, "J.J. called you?"

Derek closed his eyes took a deep breath before taking Dylan from Penelope. He held Dylan in his arms and begin to speak soothing calming words to her, she quieted instantly. Penelope stared at him in disbelief.

"She's been going for hours," Penelope said softly as she stroked Dylan's cheek.

"She knows that you're upset," Derek said as he softly rubbed Dylan's back. "P, what's going on?"

"It's Riley, he's sick Derek. Really sick."

Penelope placed her hand to her forehead as she watched her baby boy fight for his life. They said he needed bone marrow. And that she, Dylan and Iyana weren't a match. She bit her lower lip as she waited for the results in the waiting room. She knew that she would always be indebted to J.J. The team had gathered around her in her time of need, but it was J.J who saw rhyme and reason in this situation.

It had also brought about change to the delicate balance that was her life. She scanned the waiting room to see Iyana animatedly talking to her Grandma and Dylan cuddled into Sarah's lap. She saw the sparkle that used to be in Yana's eyes shine so prominently and she knew that she had done more damage than good.

"Mr and Mrs. Lynch?"

Penelope turned to see Dr. Hawkins standing in the middle of the waiting room. She moved towards her when Kevin joined her.

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Lynch." Kevin said confidently as he eyed the doctor.

Dr. Hawkins stared at Kevin as she uttered her next words. "We have two matches, Derek and Desiree Morgan."

Penelope turned her gaze to Kevin who simply turned and walked away. Across the waiting room all eyes were on Derek. He was seated against the wall with a Boston Red Sox baseball cap pulled over his eyes, observing everything around him. The cool calm and collected Derek had left the building sixteen hours ago, and the gruff man that he had become had taken his place.

It was J.J, that spoke first, "Derek, maybe you should let Desiree be the donor?"

Desiree looked up from her Sudoku puzzle book with confused eyes. " Not to be rude or anything, but the only way I'm donating is if Derek ups and dies. I'm the backup. Sorry."

"This is a very difficult situation," J.J said softly. "Derek, this could destroy her marriage."

"As long as my son lives, I can give less than a damn about her marriage."

Spencer piped in "Technically, he's not yours."

"As long as my blood flows through his veins and he has half my DNA. He's mine." Derek replied as he abruptly stood. " If you wanna help, tell your friend and her husband to get over themselves."

Derek didn't say another word as he exited the waiting room.


	9. BrokenHearted Girl

**Chapter 9: Broken-Hearted Girl**

_**August 2018**_

_**Home of Penelope Garcia-Lynch**_

_**Arlington, VA**_

_**...I have often wondered what I meant to her and I must say... Nothing. I meant nothing at all!**_

In the six months since Riley's surgery, today was the first day that her son played as if he had a renewed sense of life. It was the twins third birthday and the children were all out playing in the yard. Riley moved with a sense of purpose, with agility and speed that she had never seen before and it had warmed her heart.

Penelope stepped out on the sundeck to bring out the potato salad when Yana ran up to her with Dylan and Riley in tow.

"Mommy, can you take a picture of us?" Yana asked as she pulled Riley into a headlock.

Penelope glanced down at her daughter who looked more and more like the female version of Derek. "Yes, I'll take a picture of you and let your brother out of the head lock."

Yana released Riley and ran into the house only to return with a digital camera. She handed it to her mother as she proceeded to pose herself, Riley and Dylan. Penelope looked at the camera before looking at Yana.

"Where did you get the camera from?" Penelope asked as she watched Yana straighten out Dylan's jumper."

"Da-" She paused. "I mean Derek."

"Why did he give you a camera?"

Yana turned from her siblings and looked at her mother, "Because I said I liked to take pictures. It was a present."

"You have to give the camera back." Penelope said.

"Why?"

"It's not right to ask someone for something that you didn't ask your parents for."

Iyana stared at her mother for a long moment. "I didn't ask him for the camera. He asked me what I liked to do and I said read and take pictures. He then asked me what I liked to read and what kind of pictures did I like taking. The next day he brought me some books and the camera. I asked you for the camera on Christmas. You and Dad said my camera wasn't a priority."

Penelope met her daughter's gaze. "Yana, I'm sorry. You still have to give the camera back."

Iyana didn't say a word. She simply turned and walked directly in the house. Penelope sighed before turning around and focusing her attention on her two youngest children. As everyone settled in to eat; Iyana reappeared toting six large bags with dried tear stains on her face. Penelope eyed her curiously as she placed a bag by every member of the BAU. She then turned and moved towards the twins birthday presents and removed two large boxes setting them before Spencer Reid.

"Yana, what are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"My mom says it's not right to accept things you didn't ask your parents for. So since I didn't ask my parents for the presents you all bought me I must return them." Iyana said forcefully.

All eyes turned to Penelope who was staring at her daughter as if she lost her mind. Spencer cleared his throat as he tried to diffuse the conversation.

"Yana, I don't think that's what she meant."

Iyana met Spencer Reid's gaze evenly. " I know, exactly what she meant."

Penelope sighed, "Yana, sweetheart, I meant that you shouldn't accept gifts without your father and I knowing."

Iyana looked from Penelope to Kevin and back to Penelope and gave a soft smile. "I know." She then turned back to Spencer. "Uncle Spence, could you tell Derek that while his and Ms. Fran's, Ms. Sarah's and Ms. Desiree's gifts are well appreciated, Dylan, Riley and I can't accept them because we are no longer family. We would also appreciate it if they didn't send any more gifts unless they have my _parents_ consent. "

Spencer shook his head. "Yana, I'm sure-"

Iyana picked her camera up off the table and placed it in the bag by her feet. She then put the bag on top of the pre-wrapped gifts. "Uncle Spencer, like I said, I know _exactly _what she meant. If anybody needs me I'll be in my room."

Penelope didn't say a word as Iyana walked back into the house. There was nothing she could say. She had subtly told her daughter the truth, that gifts from Derek were unwelcome. However, she didn't expect to be out maneuvered by her daughter. Iyana had thoroughly checkmated her and now she had to deal with the consequences.

"Excuse me," Penelope said as she turned to follow her daughter in the house.

Iyana barely made it to the stairs when her mother caught her from behind.

"Little Girl," Penelope said her voice quivering as she stared at her oldest child, "What you did just now was not only disrespectful, it was rude and discourteous."

"It's rude and discourteous to make me return gifts to people who care about me. It's disrespectful to tell him that I can't take a gift from him, because you don't love him anymore."

And then without warning Penelope laid her hands on her daughter for the first time in her life. The sound of the resounding slap Penelope laid on her daughter was one that neither one would ever forget.


	10. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

**Chapter 10: Two Wrong's Don't Make A Right**

_**August 2023**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**...Sleep doesn't always come easy...**_

It is always in the middle of the night that his demons come and haunt him. His nightmares have nothing to do with his job, but with the beautiful children he has sired. Internally, he flinches. The idea of just being a sperm donor does not sit well at all, but that is what he's been regulated, too. The soft breeze that pushes through his window, reminds him of the nights in which his daughter would burrow into his side, cuddled between himself and her mother. It was on these balmy nights that Iyana would be restless. He would hold her close, allowing her to hear the rhythm of his heart before going to sleep.

He propped his head up and opened one of the case files that was on his night table. He flipped through the case, pulled out paper and pen and began to go over the cases before tomorrow's briefing. He knew that his involvement in his work was horrible, but it was the only thing keeping him sane.

* * *

_**October 2023**_

_**Arlington, Viriginia**_

**_...___****They say all is fair in love and war, but what about the children, where do we fall?...**

Penelope knew that she was in trouble the minute the sales associate came back and told her that her thirteen year old child would be sporting a 36 DDD as a freshman in high school. Unlike the other freshman at the Kalem Friends School, Iyana would be a year younger. And from the way the student body looked, Penelope knew that Iyana was going to be the odd man out.

It wasn't until a month into the school year that Penelope received a call from Iyana's school, requesting an emergency meeting with Iyana, her parents, her homeroom teacher and school social worker. Penelope took everything in stride until she and Kevin walked into the classroom to see Iyana sitting in the front of the room, with tear stains on her face.

"Yana, baby, what happened?" Penelope asked as she stopped before her daughter.

Iyana didn't say a word to her mother, she turned her attention to the chalk board.

Kevin placed his hand on Iyana's shoulder and gave a tight squeeze, "Do you hear your mother talking to you?"

Iyana didn't flinch, she continued to stare at the chalk board, the tears steadily flowing down her face.

And without a second thought, Kevin snatched Iyana out of her chair, pulling her to her feet.

"Answer me, little girl."

Iyana looked at Kevin, hatred seemingly reeking from every single pore, before she snatched away. "GO TO HELL!"

Iyana's outburst caught Penelope off guard, but before she could say anything, Kevin backhanded Iyana clean across the mouth.

Before Penelope could intervene a calm soothing voice could be heard behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lynch?"

Penelope turned to see Mrs. Kendricks, Iyana's home room teacher standing behind them. Penelope gave her a soft smile as she turned.

"Hello, Mrs. Kendricks."

Mrs. Kendricks eyes landed on Iyana, her eyes turning hard as she met Penelope's gaze.

"Mrs. Lynch, do you and your husband normally discipline your children in this manner?"

Penelope stared at Mrs. Kendricks, before answering, "How we discipline our children is none of your business."

"It becomes my business when I see a child being physically abused."

"She was out of line," Kevin interjected. "She needs to remember her place."

Mrs. Kendricks glanced at Kevin before turning back to Penelope. "Who is Derek Morgan?"

Penelope head cocked to the side, "Excuse me?"

"Who is Derek Morgan?"

Penelope took a deep breath before answering, "He's-"

Kevin spoke forward, "He's nobody important."

Mrs. Kendricks watched as Iyana flinched at the comment. "He must be somebody important if his shooting, caused Iyana to have an emotional breakdown in class."

Penelope's body lurched forward, "Shooting? What are you talking about?"

"Every morning the students watch the news, to learn and discuss current events and they flashed that the arrest of an serial rapist in Topeka, Kansas, led to the shooting of FBI Agent Derek Morgan."

Penelope turned her attention to Iyana who was standing there arms folded tears streaming down her face. She instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

Iyana broke away from her and shook her head. "Don't touch me."

"Yana-"

"No," Iyanna held up her hand as she moved away from her mother, "What if he's dead? Do you know what it's like to watch the news and-" Iyana never finished her sentence, she just shut down and turned her attention back to the wall.

Penelope had always had her fears about Derek and his job. She respected and understood why he did what he did. Yet, what Penelope was becoming to recognize as a pattern, was that she had not considered the damage that she had done to her child, by pushing Derek away.

Penelope looked at her Mrs. Kendricks and gave her a sad smile, "Derek, is Iyana's biological father."


	11. I Believe in Miracles

**Chapter 11: I Believe in Miracles...**

_**May 2010**_

_**Quantico Naval Hospital**_

_**Birth of Iyana M. Morgan**_

_**...Never did I imagine I'd see the day, that I'd become a father. But man, ain't my baby beautiful!...**_

_ "C'mon baby girl, you gotta give me one more push."_

_ She glared at him and shook her head, "I can't do this, Hot Stuff. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."_

_ Derek kissed her forehead and grabbed both her hands, "One more push baby and you can go to sleep. Just one more push, I promise it'll be all over._

_ Penelope gritted her teeth and held a tight grip over his hands as she pushed, her back came off the bed as she screamed out at the same time her baby left the womb and let loose with an ear splitting scream. She collapsed on the bed exhausted, chest heaving, hair a red messy halo around her head and to Derek she had never looked more beautiful._

_ In a matter of minutes, the baby she had just delivered was placed in her arms and the tired woman, glowed liked the proud new mother that she was._

_ "Hey, baby girl." Penelope whispered as she held the light pink bundle close to her._

_ "Hot damn! I must be the luckiest man in the world," Derek lamented as he touched his daughter for the first time._

_ "Why'd you say that?"_

_ Derek tore his gaze from their daughter to look at Penelope, "Simple. You gave me the something that I'd never have."_

_ Penelope looked away from their daughter to stare up at him, "And what's that handsome."_

_ "You gave me yourself and a beautiful baby girl." Derek said before giving her a soft kiss. He gently ran his fingers across his daughter's knuckles. "Hello Iyana Miracle."_


	12. When It All Falls Down

**Chapter 12: When It All Falls Down**

_**October 2023**_

_**St. Francis Medical Center**_

**_...Be still my heart.._.**

Penelope had placed a call to Aaron Hotchner, asking for the largest personal favor of her adult life. An hour after the call was placed, Penelope, Iyana, Dylan and Riley and the rest of the BAU were on a plane going to Topeka, Kansas.

Upon entry to the emergency room, Penelope slowed down, suddenly remembering why she hated Topeka, Kansas. Penelope gripped for the wall as the room begin to spin, she tried to swallow as the taste of sweat and day old blood filed her mouth. She gasped for clean air only to feel as if she was suffocating. She sagged against the wall before everything faded to black.

Dr. Schuyler Abernathy sighed as he walked into the waiting room. There were days he loved being a doctor and there were days like today in which she hated her job. The last time he had seen Derek Morgan was shortly before Penelope Garcia had given birth to Iyana. He had been an intern back then and Derek was Federal Agent that he had been given the sole responsibility of repairing. Back then he was confident and wreckless, eager to jump at the challenges of repairing the human body. And now, now he was still confident, just wiser and he knew that without a shadow of the doubt Derek Morgan was in deed a very lucky man.

Dr. Abernathy scanned the waiting room until his eyes landed on the perfect balance between Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan, she was the color of a golden peach, her frizzy mane had been straightened and flowed down her back, her eyes were a mixture of hazel and mahogany and she was thick, too thick for a thirteen year old. She sat legs crossed, arms folded across her chest, separated from everyone else.

"Iyana Morgan."

Everyone turned to see Iyana stand slowly. Iyana stared Schuyler down, momentarily making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Dr. Schuyler Abernathy, your father's attending physician."

Iyana didn't say anything she just nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you, that your Dad's going to be fine."

The tension that was in the waiting room slowly seemed to ease away, but not for Iyana. She took a step back and looked at Schuyler again.

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"Miss. Morgan,-"

"I'm not stupid, you know." She replied coldly, "There's no way he's okay. They showed it on the news he was ambushed."

"Iyana, he's going to be fine."

"Is he going to be able to walk? Is he going to be able to go back to work without therapy?"

Dr. Abernathy, didn't say a word, she just looked at Iyana. Iyana gave her a winsome smile and shook her head.

"Then, he's not fine, Dr. Abernathy."

The doors opened again and Desiree Morgan walked through the ER waiting room, "Schuyler what the hell was so important that you pulled me from a very important meeting."

"Aunt Des?"

Desiree looked from Schuyler to Iyana and past her to the rest of the waiting room. She closed her eyes as she turned to face Schuyler.

"Where is he, Schuy?"

Schuyler smiled as he looked down at her, "He's resting. Des, he's going to be fine."

"He can't be fine, if he can't walk," Iyana interjected once again.

Desiree didn't say a word she just pulled the thirteen-year-old into a hug and allowed Iyana to cry. The door opened again and Penelope walked through with an ice pack wresting on her head. Her eyes immediately fell on Iyana, she moved quickly to her daughter.

"Iyana, are you okay? Is Derek all right?"

Desiree lifted her gaze and stared a hole through Penelope Garcia-Lynch. Penelope didn't back down from the stare, she matched Desiree's gaze evenly. Iyana lifted her head for a moment giving her blank stare.

"Not that you really care, but he can't walk."

Before Penelope could respond, Schuyler interjected, "I'm Dr. Schuyler Abernathy, Derek's attending physician."

Penelope nodded her head slightly, "You were Derek's doctor the last time we were here."

Schuyler simply nodded, "A lot has changed since that time, I see."

Penelope gave a small smile. "Indeed it has."

"There are some things, that we need to discuss in regards to Derek's health."

Desiree interrupted, "She has no sayso on whatever happens to Derek, Schuyler."

"She's still his healthcare proxy, Desiree."

Penelope didn't flinch as she looked at Schuyler, "What's the best aggressive course of therapy for Derek?"


	13. Bright College Years

**Chapter 13: Bright College Years**

**_May 2016_**

**_Home of Penelope and Kevin Lynch_**

**_Arlington, VA_**

**...The perk in being Daddy's Li'l Girl is that he never lets you down...**

Sixteen-year-old Iyana Miracle Morgan was pissed to no end. She stared at both of her parents incredulously before walking out of the room slamming the door behind her. Kevin was right on her heels.

"Muppet-"

"The name's Iyana." She replied as she headed towards her room.

"You have to understand."

" I get it. I do. I can't go to Yale. We can't afford it. I know. Dylan has theater camp and Riley has Summer camp at NASA or wherever he's going this year and the year after that, and the year after that."

Penelope entered the hallway and stared at her oldest child. It had been years since she heard that much bitterness in her child's voice.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked as she stepped into the hallway.

Iyana rolled her eyes as she walked into her bedroom slamming her door "I'm not going to, Yale."

Dylan's eyes had gotten wide, she was surprised, her sister was the smartest person that she knew. She faced her parents. "She didn't get in?"

Penelope stared at Kevin who was looking down at Dylan , "No, Dilly, Yana got in."

"So, why isn't she going?"

Kevin just smiled at her. "Yana, has other options like Virginia Commonwealth or Hampton."

Dylan stared as her father like he was crazy. "But, Yana doesn't want to go there."

"Yeah, well sometimes we gotta take one for the team, Dylan."

Dylan walked over and knocked on her sister's door, "I'm sorry, Happy Birthday, Yana."

"Yeah," she replied as she opened the door before heading down the stairs. "Happy Birthday to me, too."

He stood on the opposite side of the door. He was wrong for being here he supposed, but it had been years since he saw his little girl. He knocked on the door before he rang the bell. It swung open and Riley looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, Mr. D."

"Hey, Riley. How are you kiddo?"

"I'm good. C'mon in. I'll go get mom."

Riley ran from the living room to get his mom, while he pushed the door up. He took in the room preferring to stand. He wouldn't be there long. He was coming to conduct his business and move on.

"Derek?"

"Penelope." He said quietly as he looked at her coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked over at her as if she was crazy. "Birthday girl."

"Oh, yeah." She said softly as she looked at the ground.

"Penelope, we had an agreement."

"Yeah, I know," Penelope said as she looked at him. "Derek, she's just having an emotional day and seeing you is just going to throw her off."

"How about we let her be the judge of that?"

Penelope stared at him and he stared back at her. He wasn't going to move, she was well aware of that. She turned and went upstairs to get Iyana. When Penelope returned a sulking Iyana was right behind her.

"Mom, I'm really not in the mood for surprises."

"Not even mine, Muppet?"

Iyana's eyes widened. "Daddy!" She screamed as she shot off the stairs.

At her scream Kevin and Riley came running from the back of the house. Dylan appeared at the bottom of the stairs They stopped at the staircase as they watched Derek spin Iyana around.

"What is he doing here?" Kevin asked as he grabbed Penelope's arm.

"Why is Yana, calling Mr. D, Daddy?" Dylan asked confused.

And for the first time in a long time, Penelope was speechless.

"What are you doing here?" Iyana asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Today's your sixteenth birthday." He replied in a duh tone.

"Don't remind me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." She replied plastering on a genuine smile.

He put her down and looked over to Penelope. "What's going on?"

Penelope blinked out of deer caught in head lights look and smiled. "Derek, it's nothing."

"You're both lying." He replied and it was clear from his tone he wasn't pleased.

That was when Kevin decided to interject. "She said it was nothing."

Derek looked him over and shook his head. "Let me be the judge of that."

Penelope stepped forward coming in between the two of them, "Derek, I told you that this was an emotional time, don't."

Kevin shook his head. "You act like he cares."

Derek shot Kevin a look before looking down at Penelope. "I do care, a little too much at times."

He turned and head towards the door. "I think I've overstayed my welcome." He opened his palm and made a tossing motion towards Iyana. "Happy Birthday, Muppet."

Iyana catches the item in her hand she opens it to see Volkswagen car keys. "You bought me a car." She said dryly.

Derek turned and looked at her. "Yeah, I clearly remember you saying that your wanted a Barbie Pink Volkswagen Beetle for your birthday. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah, but I don't want a car anymore."

He cocked his head to the side. "What do you want, Iyana?"

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not even important. Thanks Daddy. " Iyana said as she put the keys in her pocket. "I have an essay due on Hamlet in the morning. I think I'm going to finish it now."

"Yeah," Derek said as he watched her walk away.

Dylan cleared her throat as Derek turned to leave. "Mr. D, Yana, got into Yale and she can't go."

Derek paused and looked down at the little girl. Behind her back both of her parents exchanged a look.

"Why not?"

" I dunno. Why'd Yana call you Daddy?"

Derek looked from Dylan back to Penelope and Kevin. "Angel, that's something that your parents should explain to you."

"Dylan, Riley, why don't we go check on Iyana while your mother says goodbye to Derek, hmmm."

Dylan waved at Derek before following her father and brother upstairs. Derek looked over at Penelope who was looking down at the floor.

"Why isn't she going to Yale?"

"We can't afford it."

"You can't afford it?" He repeated.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "No, we can't afford it."

"How much is tuition?" Derek asked.

"You can't pay her tuition."

"Why the hell not, she's my daughter."

"Derek, please let's not go through this, again."

Derek stared at her for a moment. "This shit is stupid, Pen."

"Derek, I appreciate everything you do for us, but Kevin and I-"

Derek held up his hand and stared at her. "Real talk, fuck you and Kevin. I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life. But the dumbest thing I ever did was give away my parental rights to you and Kevin. Cause y'all don't give a damn about these kids."

"Don't you dare tell me, I don't care about them. I'm not the one that walked away from them, Derek. I'm not the one who gave up my rights."

"Yeah, just like you weren't the one who cheated on her husband, or who was constantly reneging on my weekends with Yana, right. I'm the one that had to leave the fucking state to give you and your husband a peace of mind. I atone for my sins every day I wake up and don't see my son and daughters. Tell me, Penelope, really tell me, what the hell have you lost?"

Penelope cut her eyes at Derek to prevent the tears. "I love them, Derek."

"I never said, you didn't; you just love, Kevin more. " Derek replied.

"That's cruel," She replied to him as the tears fell.

"That's truth. I should know. I'm just the man you fucked to get pregnant and left when it got too hard.

"Derek-"

"Naw, P. Let's put it out there, since I walked away from them, right." Derek said as his gaze narrowed. "You make sure to tell Riley that he almost didn't make it to his third birthday cause his father was busy calling all the shots. He was too proud to have you call his Daddy to save his life. Better yet, tell Iyana the real reason why she couldn't spend the summer in Chicago with her Grandma, is because that Kevin thought it would cause too much confusion for Dylan and Riley. Why don't you tell Dylan that the real reason that she and Riley go away to school is that they look too much like me. Oh and lest we forget Christmases and Birthday's, that just too much like right, because I come in and give them what they ask for, making you two out to be the bad guys."

"Derek-"

"Hold on, I'm not done yet, Penelope. I just really got to know, how it is you can't afford to send Iyana to Yale, when she has a college fund. I want to know how you can't afford to send her to Yale when she has a trust fund." Derek replied. "Damn, he hates me that much, that you can't don't for your own kids.

Penelope stared at him her face blotchy from her anger. She lashed out and slapped him. Hard. Derek grabbed her wrist and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's way more cruel then I'll ever be." Derek said as he released her wrist. "Tell Yana, she's going to Yale. Cause _her_ Daddy, said it."

With that Derek walked out the door slamming it behind him. Iyana turned away as she watched her mother slide to the floor in embarrassment, ashamed.


	14. Changes

**Chapter 14: Changes**

_**New York, New York**_

_**Home of Derek Morgan**_

_**May 2023**_

_**...Change is always good, especially in this era of evolution...**_

"Do you still love her?"

Derek looked up at Dylan who was standing in the doorway of the den. In the aftermath of all that was revealed on Iyana's sixteenth birthday, the dynamics of the Lynch household changed. Something, that invisible wire of sanity, snapped and within three days of Derek's visit, Penelope had sent the three of them to New York for a weekend visit.

Derek sat the case file down in on his desk and looked at his eleven-year-old daughter, "Angel, do I still love who?"

"Mom."

Derek closed his eyes before he responded. "Yeah, I do."

Dylan didn't say a word she flashed him a quick smile before exiting the room.

* * *

_**June 2023**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**...I'm afraid to leave and end up changing into someone I don't recognize...**_

"Maybe, I shouldn't go to Yale, Dad. I mean it's hundred's miles away from home and Mom might need me. "

Derek stared at Iyana who was sitting on top of the counter in his kitchen. He looked up from the salad he was making, to see the seriousness on her face.

"Okay, and?"

"I'm just saying, maybe I could go to Hampton, I did get in."

"Do you want to go to Hampton?"

Yana, turned her head to the side, she had to admit the HBCU (Historically Black College and University), was great but it wasn't Yale or Princeton or UPenn for that matter. She glanced back at her father who was staring at her intently.

"No, but it's a good school."

"And it's not where you want or need to be," Derek said before he went back to chopping the carrots. "Besides, I've already paid your tuition, Iyana you're going to Yale."

* * *

**August 2023**

**_FBI Headquarters_**

**_New York, New York_**

**_Office of Unit Chief Derek Morgan_**

**_...Bad things happen when you least expect it..._**

"Agent Morgan?"

Derek looked up from the file that was on his desk, his eyes questioning the younger field agent that stood before him.

"Aaron Hotchner, here to see you, sir."

Derek simply nodded as he rose to his feet. "Hotch, my man."

"This isn't a social call, Derek. It's Penelope."

* * *

_**August 2023**_

_**Quantico Naval Hospital**_

_**Quantico, VA**_

_**...A man is measured not just by his looks, but by his heart and integrity...**_

Derek walked into the Emergency Waiting Room at Dunbar General Hospital to find a crying Dylan and a silent Riley sitting in between J.J. and Emily.

"Where's Iyana?" He asked as he picked up at crying Dylan, his eyes resting on Riley.

"She's visiting, Mom." He said.

"When did she get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Emily replied.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he rocked Dylan back and forth.

Riley looked at Derek and then back at the wall. "He got mad about Yana leaving. He said that you had no right to come in and pay for Yana to go to school, that you weren't her Daddy anymore. And he hit her, and he kept hitting her."

"C'mere son." Derek pulled Riley to him. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't want to go back," Riley said softly into his father's side.

"Mommy, please wake up." Iyana murmured as she clutched her hand.

Penelope laid there, the machine breathing for her. Her skin was marred and her left eye was grotesquely swollen shut. He lips were swollen and bruised. She was in a coma and the doctors had no idea if she was ever going to come out of it.

Derek hadn't said a word. He just stood in silence and watched as his oldest pour her heart out. There was nothing that he could do, now. He had waited silently in the wings waiting for Penelope to decide. He had waited for nothing. A part of him had always known that what he and Penelope had would have passed the test of time. He knew that they had loved each other, but they both were desperately afraid of the consequences.

He had given up everything so he could secure her happiness. He walked away knowing that if they had shared anymore that he would eventually do more harm than good. In his job it was the possibility that he would die and he would leave her alone with a broken heart. Derek, never wanted to be the reason her heart broke.

So, he played his part, stayed behind the scenes and had been there for her when no one else was. He had saved her life, he had saved her rmarriage, he had given her children, he had brought her joy; and inadvertently he was the reason for that she was clinging on to life. If she managed to open her eyes there would be a new start to Penelope and Derek. The one she had always wanted.

He moved quietly into the room, making sure not to disturb a sleeping Iyana. He rounded the bed, leaning down to kiss Penelope on the head.

"Despite, it all, I still love you, P. I always have and I always will."


	15. The Last Man Standing

**Chapter 15: The Last Man Standing**

_**May 2015**_

_**Home of Penelope Garcia-Lynch**_

_**Quantico, VA**_

_**...In order to watch my children grow, I must be smarter then I have ever imagined...**_

It was tears; her tears that had awaken her. She lay silently on her side. One hand resting on her swollen belly, the other resting on Iyana's back. She had taken in her surroundings in carefully. She sat up gingerly, careful not to awaken her daughter, before going to the bathroom.

She turned on the light and stared at her face. It was swollen from crying, but the brusies shone diligently on her face. He had smacked her around a little bit. The places he wanted to hit her he couldn't because of the baby. But the slaps she earned for letting Derek in; for letting Derek see Iyana; for touching Derek and lastly for carrying his seed, again. She accepted them, because it was her punishment for cheating on her husband, but what she couldn't get over, where the screams, Iyana's screams as her head snapped back and the blood begin to pour from her face.

She had thought about that, about all the things that she had grown to be. And she had decided that she was to never be a victim. She was leaving, if not for herself, for her babies and the man she so desperately loved.

* * *

_**May 2015**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**Home of Derek Morgan**_

_**...A house is not a home without you...**_

The incessant knocking on the door had awaken Derek. He rolled over and glanced at the clock 2:30 in the morning. He pushed to his feet, pulling on his pajama bottoms as he made it to the front of the hallway. He opened the door hell bent on giving the person on the opposite side of the door a piece of his ever loving mind.

"What in the hell-" His voice wavered off as he stared at Penelope.

"Can we come in?"

Derek had taken the sleeping five-year-old from her and stepped back from the door. Penelope slowly followed behind pulling the rolling suitcase that was next to her. She shut the door and leaned against it to catch her breath. He stared at her for a moment before turning and heading down the hallway. Penelope let loose a long sigh, she was safe from interrogation, for now.

Derek pulled back the _Princess Tiana_ sheets on Iyana's bed and laid her down. He took off her _Winnie the Pooh_ house shoes and placed them next to the bed, before pulling the blankets back over her. And then he took a good look at her. She was the color of a beautiful golden peach, her frizzy curly hair was the color of dark chestnuts and was styled into two pigtails. Her eyes were almond shaped, with high cheek bones and dimples buried deep in her cheeks. She was adorable, angelic and she was his. He kissed her forehead before running his finger over the cleft in her chin. He rose from the bed and sighed as he pulled the covers tighter around her. God, what did he do to deserve this.

Penelope sat at the kitchen table looking over the contents of the white envelope. Derek had truly signed over his parental rights to her and Kevin. The envelope also contained copies of his life insurance policies, his will, and banking statements. He had given her everything she would ever need to make sure that Iyana was going to be fine. She felt the tears forming and knew that she had behaved like an utter ass and what made her sick, was that he did it without question.

She rose from her seat and prepared to make herself some tea and a snack. She moved through his kitchen as if it was hers. And once upon a time it actually was. She paused as she rifled through the refrigerator. She found sliced turkey and bacon and decided on a turkey and bacon club. She set the items on the counter and went back in to find the rest of her items. And that's where Derek found her making a kettle of tea and sandwiches.

"Miracle Whip or mayonnaise?" She asked aloud as she smacked her lips.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not picky." Derek said as he walked into the kitchen.

Penelope looked up from her sandwich making and smiled. "I know that," She said as she handed him a large sandwich. "I was thinking about myself."

"I see." He replied sitting the plate on the table. "What's going on P?"

Penelope didn't answer, she was busy spreading mayo evenly over her bread. She then quietly put her sandwich together before sitting down at the table with a hot cup of tea. She picked up a section of her sandwich, taking a bite enjoying it before answer his question.

"I left him."

Derek pushed away his uneaten sandwich, "Why?"

She pushed the hair off her face. And stared openly at Derek; he leaned over and turned her face in his hands. He looked at the red markings on her face, the staunch beginnings of a black eye and felt his stomach muscles clench. Derek released her face and slowly rose from the table.

"Derek."

He looked at her his hands clinching and unclinching trying to find a way to control his anger.

"I left because of you."

* * *

_**August 2015**_

_**New York, New York**_

_**Home of Derek Morgan**_

_**..The gift of children is one I wouldn't have if it weren't for you...**_

"C'mon Penelope you can do this," Derek whispered as he placed a cold towel on her forehead.

"Derek, I can't!" She screamed at him as she tried to push herself up and out of the kiddie pool.

Derek lifted his head up and snapped his fingers at her. "Penelope, sit your ass down and focus."

She didn' t move, she just glared at him. The last past four months has been difficult for her, she had left Kevin, was homeless and pregnant with another man's baby. And yet, her noir hero had managed to show her why he still loved her so.

They begin working out there issues, which lead them to this moment in which Derek was hand delivering his baby. Penelope wanted to do it at home with a mid-wife, but what Penelope didn't plan on was going into labor on Father's Day during a freak thundershower. And as bizarre as it sounded, it left Derek on his knees outside the kiddie-pool giving Penelope instructions to push.

"C'mon, P, we'll get through this," Derek said as he rubbed her leg.

"Don't fucking touch me, Derek. You touching me got me in this predicament.

Derek cocked his head to the side before grabbing both her legs and pulling her down into the water.

"You are going to sit here and you're going to push this baby into the world. We will play the blame game later. "

Penelope didn't have a retort as she clamped down and pushed again.

At approximately 7:19 a.m. on June 21st, Penelope Garcia gave birth to her second child and second daughter. She was the color of rose petal crème with golden brown ears and a head full of curly golden hair. Tears clouded her eyes as Derek finally handed their baby to her. On the edge of the bed Iyana sat expectantly staring up at her parents.

"Aw, look at my baby, " Penelope gushed as she held her daughter close to feed her.

"She is the perfect little Angel, huh, Baby Girl?"

Penelope smiled as she kissed the little girls forehead, "Hi my Angel.

Derek turned towards Iyana who was seemingly star struck. "What do you think, Iyana?"

Iyana crept closer to her mom and dad and looked down at her sister, "I think she's perfect, just like me." She said with a giggle, "Hi, Angel Hope Morgan, I'm your big sister Iyana. We got a lot of stuff to do. I have to teach you how to talk and walk and read; color, play dolls, count.

Derek shook his head as he tugged on one of his daughters pigtails, " I think we get it, Squirt!"

"I was just saying, Daddy."

Penelope watched as her Iyana snuggled into Derek's side to get comfortable and all she could d was sigh in contentment. After all of this, she had finally got it right. She got the perfect man, in now what she would consider a perfect world.


End file.
